Diskussion:MMDoku/Gliederung der Dissertation und Seiten mit Plagiatsfundstellen
Zuordnung Befunde <-> Dokumentabschnitte Klasse Ansatz! Ich hab mit dem Abschnitt II.1 mal experimentiert und einen Prototypen gebastelt. Insbesondere sind jetzt die Abschnttsüberschriften und zugehörige Seiten horizontal gegenübergestellt. Erstmal nur zum Gucken / als Brainstorming. Drei Abstufungen von Rot für unterschiedliche Befallsraten der Einzelseiten. Grauer Hintergrund erleichtert (zumindest für mich) die Unterscheidung der Rot-Abstufungen. – Aber der Gesamtkomplex Visualisierung ist richtiges Forschungsgebiet und Experimentierfeld. Wenn nur das betrachtete Objekt nicht so umfangreich wäre ... LG, vielen Dank für div. nette Worte an anderen Stellen und bis die Tage -- erbSenzahl 15:38, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, sieht nicht schlecht aus! Die Kastenlösung und Grauunterlegungen geben dem ganzen die "Form", die bei 'meiner' eher grobmotorischen Bastelei nur der Rahmen halbwegs bietet. Da sind wohl viele verschiedene Darstellungsmöglichkeiten drin. Vielleicht sogar irgendwas gut druckbares. Hauptsache ist natürlich der Informationswert und die Übersichtlichkeit, um es für Leser möglichst leicht- und schnellverständlich zu machen. Solche Visualisierungen könnten aber vielleicht auch ganz praktisch bei der Plagiatsuche Hilfestellungen für weitere Überlegungen liefern. Hatte dazu auch mal was zusammengestellt und auf der Vorderseite geschrieben. -- 17:55, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Meinung zu den "weißen Stellen" Sehr schöne Aufbereitung/Darstellung des Inhaltsverzeichnisses (IP, Senzahl). Diese übersichtliche Darstellung kann sicherlich bei der Plagiatsdetektion hilfreich sein. Das Problem liegt meiner Meinung nach in den Endnoten: "Die Fußnoten sic! enthalten übergroße Mengen von Literaturhinweisen, die die Autorin oft ohne Sinn und Verstand akkumuliert, teilweise auch von ihren Vorlagen übernimmt, und zwar nahezu enzyklopädisch..." MMDoku/Doku2011#Krell_2011-09-14 Sehr viele (weiße) Stellen/Passagen sind in meinen Augen überaus verdächtig - um aber das Attribut "Plagiat" vergeben zu können, müssen bei einigen Stellen bzw. Endnoten sehr viele Bücher, d.i. jeweils(!) mehrere Tausend Seiten eingelesen werden. Vgl. auch: MMDoku/Dokumentation#Vermerk_Schwarz_1991, S. 2: "Daraus ergibt sich, daß eine durchgehende Suche nach möglichen Vorlagen, die vielleicht wörtlich oder fast wörtlich in den Text eingegangen sein mögen, auf erhebliche Schwierigkeiten stößt. Man müßte dabei nämlich hunderte von Anmerkungen unter Heranziehung der rund 900 Buchtitel und über 200 Zeitschriftentitel sorgsam auf Entnahmen hin überüberprüfensic!- eine ganz unzumutbare und zudem insoweit auch unergiebige Aufgabe, als aus den bekannt gewordenen Stellen ohnehin schon mit hinlänglicher Deutlichkeit hervorgeht, inwiefern die Arbeitsweise der Verfasserin im allgemeinen und der Zitierstil im besondern problematisch sind." P.S.: Bei einigen(!) weißen Stellen/Passagen habe ich über 1000 Buchseiten eingelesen. Befund: eine (neue) verdächtige Stelle. Meine Einschätzung: Wenn man in der Größenordnung von 10.000-20.000 Buchseiten-Scans "denkt" und "operiert" - und nicht mehr in der Rubrik 400-600 S. -, kann man durchaus einige(!) neue plagiierte Stellen finden. Klingt (sicherlich) kryptisch, aber vlt. können einige "Scanner" das nachvollziehen. Eine "Vollerhebung" der Quellen wie im Fall AS wäre im Fall MM wünschenswert, aber praktisch kaum möglich und durchführbar, da Scans im (mind.) sechsstelligen Bereich (meine Schätzung) hierfür notwendig wären. Quellen sind vorhanden, aber... --Klgn 21:09, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ist viel Text geworden, aber er geriet mir beim Nachdenken einfach immer länger; kann man auch etwas später wieder löschen ;-) "müssen sehr viele Bücher" - Bei >1400 eindrucksvollen Quellenangaben in der Bibl. ist diese Überlegung zunächst mal absolut nachvollziehbar und dürfte auch keine geringe Rolle gespielt haben, warum bei VP im Juli/Aug. 2011 bei ca. 47 % aufgehört wurde und man sich den nächsten Fällen zuwandte. Die interessante und spannende Frage ist m.E. dabei, ob es konkrete Möglichkeiten gibt, den potentiellen Quellenkreis durch bestimmte logische Kombinationen, Berücksichtigung der Arbeitsweise, plagiatorenpsychologische Überlegungen, über Visualisierungen und sonstige Datenforensik noch stärker eingrenzen zu können, um eben das Scannen von 100k Seiten zu vermeiden. Hier mal ein Versuch, basierend auf den Erkenntnissen durch die bisherige VP-Analyse und die errgänzende Meta-Doku hier : Was kann mittlerweile als gesichert oder ziemlich gesichert gelten? #Die Arbeit wurde unter großem Zeitdruck und in Konkurrenz zu anderen Tätigkeiten fertiggestellt (sagte sie 1991 auch selbst). #Im betr. Zeitraum gab es noch kein Internet mit seinen Verlockungen zur schnellen Textübernahme aus vielen verschiedenen Quellen. #Die "problematische" Arbeitsweise zieht sich durch das gesamte Buch (vermuteten auch schon die Bonner Gutachter 1990/91). #'Die Grundlage von ganz erheblichen Teilen der Arbeit bilden aber' - egal was die "Ausgewählte ! Bibliographie" dann hinten so alles auflistet - de facto gerade mal 37(-2) Quellen, davon teilweise Einführungen und andere Grundlagenliteratur! (MMs Hinweis auf in den USA gesammelte Kopien und Exzerpte als überwiegende Basis wirkt da wie eine Schutzbehauptung.) #Sieht man sich die Art der bekannten Plagiatsquellen an, so handelt es sich dabei meist um Bücher, seltener um Aufsätze oder völlig entlegenes Zeug. #Obwohl sie 1991 vor der Bonner Kommission angab, die habe sich bei ihrer Arbeit "überwiegend" auf Material gestützt, das sie in den USA gesammelt habe (das demnach also vor 1983 publ. worden sein muss), ergibt die VP-Analyse, dass 40 % der bisher bekannten Plagiatsquellen aus der Zeit nach ihrer Rückkehr aus den USA stammen, also aus dem Zeitraum 1983-1986/1987. Darunter befinden sich Bücher, aus denen besonders viel entnommen wurde #MM war stark von Bracher beeinflusst und hatte erkennbar keine Probleme, sich auch aus seinen Schriften zu bedienen. #Belegt sind auch Übersetzungsplagiate aus zwei Quellen. #Eine der drei am intensivsten ausgeschlachteten Quellen war Mewes 1986, für deren Nutzung das Zeitfenster besonders klein gewesen sein muss. #Ein (kleiner) Teil der Plagiatsquellen wurde 1989-91 von Falke bzw. in den "Amerikastudien" identifiziert. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass die Vertrautheit mit der Fachliteratur hier zum Ergebnis führte. #Alle - so oder so - verwendeten Quellen wurden tatsächlich im Buch - ob EN und/oder Bibl. - irgendwo angegeben (sagte sie selbst und scheint auch zu stimmen). #Die Arbeit wurde vor dem Druck noch - in bisher nicht geklärtem Umfang - redaktionell überarbeitet, wie Referenzen von 1986 (GB-Treffer auf 21 Seiten für "1986") und 1987 (GB-Treffer auf 100!? Seiten für "1987") - und einmal sogar einer für 1988: S. 326, EN 160)! - belegen. Das gleiche dürfte auch auf MM89 zutreffen (ebenfalls bisher ungeklärt, Vergleich mit MM87 wäre hier aber möglich, während masch. Diss.text 1986 ungedruckt und nicht verfügbar ist.) #was wichtiges vergessen? Welche Rückschlüsse und Vermutungen legen alle diese Beobachtungen und Merkmale nahe bzw. welche überprüfenswerten Hypothesen und Eingrenzungsmöglichkeiten lassen sie in praktischer Hinsicht zu? #MM und Pflüger galten (lt. "Park Avenue" 9/2006) als "Wortführer" in Brachers Seminar, woraus sich einerseits ein bestimmtes Kompetenzimage ergeben haben dürfte, andererseits aber die Verantwortung, dem dann auch qualitativ in der Diss. gerecht werden zu müssen. MM dürfte sich dessen auch sehr bewusst gewesen sein. #Um die noch vorhandenen Textlücken zu füllen, wurde in der stressigen Endphase anscheinend fast jede Quelle genommen, die a) passend erschien und die b) eher leicht zu kriegen war (also wohl nichts mehr, das erst mühsam per Fernleihe hätte beschafft werden müssen). Eine gewisse Aktualität muss dabei auch ein Kriterium gewesen sein. #Ein 47 %-Barcode, der aus (nur!) 37-2 Quellen gespeist wird, zeigt eine Tendenz: Viel Text aus wenig Quellen. Das ist auch verständlich, sonst würde es ja nicht genug Ersparnis auf Zeit und Energie bringen und könnte man die Arbeit gleich auf saubere Weise schreiben! Es passt zumindest auch zu den Erkenntnissen aus den bisherigen VP-Dokumentationen, was die Zahl der festgestellten Plagiatsquellen betrifft: :*Ahg - 1 (58 %) - Med. (Ärztearbeiten neigen anscheinend ... nun gut, kann man hier eigentlich auch weglassen.) :*Nk - 2 (75 %) - Med. :*Awb - 3 (36 %) - Med. :*Sh - 5 (21 %) :*Ut (Habil) - 6 (34 %) - Med. :*Dd - 9 (44 %) :*Cs - 21 (20 %) :*Ah - 22 (86 %) :*Mh - 23 (25 %) :*Pes - 26 (25 %) .................... :*Skm - 36 (34 %) :*Lm - 33 (44 %) :*Aos - 36 (22 %) :*Dv - 37 (52 %) :*'Mm - 37-2 (47 %)' :*Bds - 38 (67 %) :*Mw - 38 (60 %) :*Ub - 44 (27 %) :*Bf - 45 (21 %) .................... :*Nm - 63 (64 %) :*Gc - 60 (70 %) :*Jg - 94 (32 %) #Auch wenn die Vergleichsgruppe hier sehr klein ist (und eigentlich nichts wirklich beweist): Bei zumindest diesen Plagiaten geht es im Durchschnitt also um die 40 Plagiatsquellen. (Vielleicht hat WW durch ihre bisherige Plagiatsforschung hierzu statistisch valide Daten sammeln können?) Auch wenn es noch weitere unentdeckte geben wird, sehr viele dürften es bei MM wohl eher nicht sein. Aber bei den relativ wenigen darf man nach den bisherigen VP-Feststellungen wohl tendenziell wieder von umfangreicheren Übernahmen ausgehen. (Vor allem das Zeitbudget scheint hier eine limitierende Wirkung zu haben. Die verschiedenen Informationen zur Prom.zeit sind zwar ausgesprochen verwirrend, aber der Blick auf die Gliederung mit den blau und rot gesprenkelten Seiten zeigt jedenfalls, dass in der Endphase sehr viel plag. Text produziert worden sein muss. #Da sie wenig Zeit hatte, dürfte ihr auch die Konzentration für eine gründliche Auswertung und Aufbereitung gefehlt haben und könnte sie sich daher auch an Inhaltsverzeichnissen orientiert haben. #Eingrenzungsmöglichkeit: Wenn man von allen angegebenen Quellen nur Bücher aus der Zeit 1983-1987 berücksichtigt und alle bekannten Plagiatsquellen und bereits gescannten bzw. untersuchten Titel ohne Befund ausschließt, wieviele Titel bleiben da als potentielle Quellen übrig? Wenn es tatsächlich noch unentdeckte Plagiatsquellen gibt, sollten/dürften sie unter diesen Titeln zu finden sein. #Wenn man sich von diesen Titeln erst mal nur die Inhaltsverzeichnisse ansieht und mit den Überschriften zu Kapiteln in MM87 mit mehreren zusammenhängenden "weißen Seiten" vergleicht, könnte das eine weitere (zugegeben eher intuitive) Eingrenzungsmöglichkeit bieten. #(Hatte es bei den Überlegungen zur Quellen- bzw. Zitationsanalyse schon erwähnt:) Wenn man speziell die Passagen überprüft, die mit Quellen von 1986/87 referenziert sind, ließe sich im übrigen auch feststellen, ob sich die "problematische" Arbeitsweise auch für die Zeit nach Abgabe der Arbeit und vor der Drucklegung in Plagiaten niederschlägt, als der große Zeitdruck weg war. (Um wieviele Titel mit welchem Gesamtumfang handelt es sich denn insg. bei diesen späten Referenzen?) #Für den Teil I, der sich stilistisch interessanterweise vom Rest unterscheidet, bisher auch kaum Funde lieferte und insofern rätselhaft ist, bieten sich mehrere Deutungsmöglichkeiten an: ##Dieser Teil konnte vielleicht zu einem frühen Zeitpunkt mit mehr Ruhe, Komprimierungen und Überarbeitungsmöglichkeiten geschrieben werden und ist daher anders. (Btw: Wie hat man sich den stilistischen Bruch und das Fehlen von Funden bei VP intern erklärt?) ##Wenn das Arbeitsprinzip aber durchgängig ist, müssten sich gleichwohl auch hier weitere Plagiatsquellen finden lassen. ##Brachers Zeit der Ideologien (1982, 414 S.) wird lt. GB anscheinend nur dort auf 7 hinteren Seiten referenziert. Falls das Buch nicht schon ergebnislos überprüft wurde, würde ich - bei allem Ferndiagnose-Vodoo-Profiling - wegen der Themensetzung einerseits und der starken Bracher-Orientierung MMs andererseits hierin eine potenzielle Quelle vermuten. ##Falls es engl. Titel zu diesem Themenkomplex in der Bibliogr. gibt, könnte man sich auch noch fragen, ob hier evtl. Übersetzungsplagiate vorliegen könnten. Keine Ahnung, was die Praxistauglichkeit dieser Überlegungen betrifft, aber wenn man sich die Autorensituation und bestimmte Handlungsmuster vergegenwärtigt, könnte das vielleicht ein rationeller Ansatz sein, einigen weiteren (natürlich nicht allen) Plagiatsquellen auf die Spur zu kommen, ohne auf gut Glück erst hunderttausende Seiten scannen zu müssen. Die Frage nach den wahrscheinlichsten Quellen ist ja auch für die VP-Analysen von zentraler Bedeutung. (Im Grunde wird so ein Data Mining auf der Basis von Meta-Informationen doch bereits erprobt, ob es nun erschreckend tiefgehende Rückschlüsse aus Mobilfunk-Verbindungsdaten betrifft, ohne dass dafür Telefongespräche abgehört werden müssen, oder die Berechnung der wahrscheinlichen Dauer von Celebrity-Ehen. Man fragt sich da zumindest, ob sowas nicht auch für die metadatengestützte Berechnung/Ermittlung von Plagiatswahrscheinlichkeiten möglich ist wenn die Suche nach konkreten Plagiatsquellen dann noch mal was ganz anderes ist. ) -- 16:34, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ :Kann das beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, IP. Warum diese Aussage? "kann man auch etwas später wieder löschen ;-)" Das ist eine hervorragende, überaus anregende Analyse, zudem gut lesbar! Respekt! Greife mal ein Fragestellung heraus: "Bücher aus der Zeit 1983-1987": dreistellig. Eine genaue Statistik kommt noch, das Spiel dauert ja noch länger - und ein Ende ist nicht in Sicht. " It's Not Over Till It's Over." Und weitere PlagFunde kann man nicht ausschließen. MMDoku hat so viele Facetten: Neben Meta-Krams werden nun auch Plag-Suchstrategien aufgestellt. Gefällt mir sehr gut. Bin mal gespannt, wann auf diesem Spezial-Wiki die ersten Plag-Fragmente erstellt werden! ;-) Klgn 10:24, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Das mit dem 'Löschgedanken' war eigentlich nur, deshalb weil ich hier a) niemanden lang und breit 'zutexten' will und es mir b) hier - auch irgendwie etwas sehr OT erschien war nach Deiner Reaktion - danke! - dann wohl doch eine Fehleinschätzung und ich c) auch gern vermeiden wollte, dass die div. Überlegungen hier zu sehr zerfasern und irgendwann für uns alle unübersichtlich werden (sofern Senzahl nicht wieder alles aufräumt ;-). Das war eigentlich mehr der Hintergrund für das Kleingedruckte. Hm, trotz Merkmal "Buch" und "193-87" immer noch dreistellig, ja, das ist wirklich noch zuviel - müsste man wirklich überlegen, welche brauchbaren Filterkriterien es noch gibt (Inh.verz.?, Themennähe, isolierte Betrachtung dt./engl. Bücher?). Läuft möglicherweise auf angewandte Plagiatsforschung mit viel 'trial & error' hinaus. Vielleicht habe ich bei einigen Charakteristika/Indizien aber auch geirrt, was die Aussagekraft oder die daraus möglichen, praktisch nutzbaren Rückschlüsse betrifft. Würde aber trotzdem immer noch vermuten, dass die Bücher nach 1982 "Potential" haben. Es kann m.E. kein Zufall sein, dass 40% aller bek. - und tlw. extrem intensiv genutzten - Quellen aus diesem kurzen Zeitraum stammen. -- 11:50, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Noch eine Visualisierungschance: Quellennutzung, habe da mit erl. Text und Aufbereitung noch nicht viel gemacht, Frage wäre auch, wie man sowas am besten gegenüberstellt; also erstmal alles nur sehr dumpymäßig ... Ausbeutung einer Plagiatsquelle: Fallbeispiel "Mewes 1986" - Eine Visualisierung ''Einleitung'' .... Eine der drei am intensivsten/am stärksten ... bla ... '''Horst Mewes': Einführung in das politische System der USA, Heidelberg 1986 *56 Plagiatsfragmente aus 38 Seiten allein von Mewes 1986 entnommen: S. 1-3, 6, 7, 22, 28, 29, 39-47, 61-64, 68-72, 77, 78, 80, 83, 170, 179, 180, 241, 244-247) *und bei MM auf 29 Seiten verwendet: S. 84, 191-197, 199, 200, 202-204, 216-218, 220-225, 231, 261-263, 267, 269, 345 *'Fett und Grün hinterlegt' = Seite, von der plagiiert wurde Vorwort VII Einführung: Die amerikanische Präsidialdemokratie 1 → 001 – 002 – 003 – 004 – 005 1. Die Entwicklung der modernen Präsidialdemokratie und die Auswirkungen des Neokonservatismus 6 → 006 – 007 – 008 – 009 – 010 – 011 – 012 – 013 – 014 – 015 – 016 – 017 – 018 2. Grundsätze der Originalverfassung 19 → 019 – 020 – 021 – 022 :2.1 Ursprünge der amerikanischen Verfassungsordnung 23 :→ 023 – 024 – 025 – 026 – 027 :2.2 Die repräsentative Republik 28 :→ 028 :2.3 Gewaltenteilung und Gewaltenverschränkung 29 :→ 029 – 030 – 031 – 032 – 033 – 034 :2.4 Die Kontroverse um den Grundrechtskatalog ("bill of rights") 35 :→ 035 – 036 – 037 – 038 3. Judikative und Verfassungskontinuität 39 → 039 – 040 – 041 – 042 – 043 – 044 – 045 – 046 – 047 – 048 4. Gesellschaft, Wirtschaft und Politik 49 :4.1 Historische Voraussetzungen der modernen Präsidialdemokratie 49 :→ 049 – 050 – 051 – 052 ::4.1.1 Die Entwicklung zur führenden Industrienation 53 ::→ 053 – 054 – 055 – 056 – 057 – 058 – 059 – 060 ::4.1.2 Der Progressivismus 61 ::→ 061 – 062 – 063 – 064 ::4.1.3 Die Weltwirtschaftskrise der 30er Jahre 65 ::→ 065 – 066 – 067 – 068 – 069 – 070 – 071 – 072 – 073 ::4.1.4 Anfänge der Reagan-Ära 74 ::→ 074 – 075 – 076 :4.2 Politische Kultur und praktische Politik 77 ::4.2.1 Politische Kultur, Wertvorstellungen, Ideologien 77 ::→ 077 ::4.2.2 Grundwerte und Ideologie 78 ::→ 078 – 079 – 080 – 081 – 082 – 083 – 084 ::4.2.3 Vertrauenskrise in der amerikanischen Politik 85 ::→ 085 – 086 ::4.2.4 Wahlbeteiligung und Partizipation 87 ::→ 087 – 088 – 089 – 090 :4.3 Entwicklungslinien und Probleme der Gegenwart 91 :→ 091 – 092 – 093 – 094 – 095 – 096 – 097 – 098 – 099 – 100 – 101 – 102 – 103 – 104 5. Interessengruppen, Eliten und Parteien 105 :5.1 Interessengruppen und Eliten 105 :→ 105 – 106 – 107 – 108 – 109 – 110 – 111 – 112 ::5.1.1 Eine Neuentwicklung: PACs 113 ::→ 113 – 114 ::5.1.2 "Public Interest"-Gruppen 115 ::→ 115 – 116 – 117 – 118 – 119 – 120 ::5.1.3 Eliten 121 ::→ 121 – 122 – 123 – 124 – 125 – 126 :5.2 Parteien und Wahlen 127 :→ 127 – 128 ::5.2.1 Ursprung des heutigen Parteiensystems 129 ::→ 129 – 130 – 131 – 132 – 133 – 134 ::5.2.2 Zerfall der New Deal-Koalition 135 ::→ 135 – 136 – 137 – 138 – 139 ::5.2.3 Parteienorganisation 140 ::→ 140 – 141 – 142 ::5.2.4 Die Reformen der 70er Jahre 143 ::→ 143 – 144 ::5.2.5 Das System der "Vorwahlen" 145 ::→ 145 – 146 – 147 – 148 – 149 – 150 – 151 :5.3 Interessengruppenpolitik: Das Beispiel der Umweltschutzpolitik 152 :→ 152 ::5.3.1 Entwicklung des Umweltschutzes 153 ::→ 153 – 154 – 155 ::5.3.2 Umweltschutzpolitik 156 ::→ 156 – 157 – 158 – 159 – 160 ::5.3.3 Rückschläge während der Reagan-Administration 161 ::→ 161 – 162 – 163 – 164 ::5.3.4 Bilanz der bisherigen Umweltschutzpolitik 165 ::→ 165 – 166 – 167 – 168 6. Präsident und Kongreß im Zentrum der Politik 169 :6.1 Das Präsidialamt 169 :→ 169 – 170 ::6.1.1 Der Präsident in der Innenpolitik 171 ::→ 171 – 172 – 173 – 174 – 175 – 176 – 177 – 178 ::6.1.2 Die Entwicklung zur "imperialen Präsidentschaft" 179 ::→ 179 – 180 – 181 – 182 – 183 – 184 – 185 – 186 :6.2 Der Kongreß 187 :→ 187 – 188 – 189 – 190 ::6.2.1 Historischer Rückblick 191 ::→ 191 – 192 – 193 ::6.2.2 Interne Organisation 194 ::→ 194 – 195 – 196 – 197 – 198 ::6.2.3 Das Anwachsen der Mitarbeiterstäbe 199 ::→ 199 – 200 ::6.2.4 Die Kongreßmitglieder 201 ::→ 201 – 202 – 203 – 204 :6.3 Präsident und Kongreß im Gesetzgebungsprozeß: Wirtschaftspolitik 205 :→ 205 – 206 – 207 – 208 – 209 – 210 – 211 – 212 – 213 – 214 – 215 – 216 – 217 :6.4 Präsident und Kongreß im Entscheidungsprozeß: Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik 218 :→ 218 – 219 – 220 – 221 – 222 – 223 – 224 – 225 – 226 – 227 – 228 – 229 – 230 – 231 – 232 ::6.4.1 Die Rolle des Verteidigungsministeriums 233 ::→ 233 – 234 ::6.4.2 Die Rolle des Kongresses 235 ::→ 235 – 236 – 237 – 238 – 239 – 240 7. Die Bundesstaaten im föderalistischen System 241 → 241 – 242 – 243 – 244 – 245 – 246 – 247 – 248 – 249 – 250 Anhang: Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika 251 Literaturverzeichnis 277 Personenregister 287 Sachregister 289 Noch einige Beobachtungen/Überlegungen (Des "schnellen vergleichenden Blicks" halber mal bewusst hier. Kann/soll später auf die Disk verschoben oder wieder ganz gelöscht werden.) Seiten ohne Funde Diese Aufbereitung ist schon recht anschaulich und gibt einen guten Überblick. Es fällt dabei nicht nur auf, zu welchen Kapiteln und Themen Plagiate gefunden wurden, sondern auch, wo das nicht der Fall ist, was wiederum Fragen bzgl. Entstehung der Arbeit und Arbeitsweise(n) aufwirft: *Teil I. - Ursprünge und Wandlungen des Fortschrittsgedankens in der europäischen Ideengeschichte **Funde bisher nur auf S. 46 (SP) und 70 -- angesichts der sonstigen VP-Befunde ist das irgendwie rätselhaft und erklärungsbedürftig; sollte es in diesem Teil sonst wirklich nichts geben? Im VP-Bericht heißt es bei Pos. 5.3: "Dieser Stilwechsel im Text ist mit einer Änderung der Arbeitstechnik bei der Abfassung der Arbeit verbunden: ab Teil II der Arbeit wird großflächig wörtlich zitiert und in großen Abschnitten plagiiert." Ist dieser Teil I vielleicht der älteste und "(eigen)durchdachteste" Teil der Arbeit oder was erklärt diesen Unterschied am plausibelsten? **Notiz 1: Die Überschrift zum Kap. "I.3 Fortschritt und Ideologie. Von der Zukunft der europäischen Geschichte erinnert vom Titel (Begriffspaar "Fortschritt und Ideologie") her sehr an KD Brachers "Einleitung: Ideologie und Fortschritt") zu seinem Werk [http://d-nb.info/820840033 Zeit der Ideologien. Eine Geschichte politischen Denkens im 20. Jahrhundert] (1982). Zufall, Inspiration, 'Anlehnung' oder mehr? Interessant dabei auch, dass dieser Titel bei VP nicht als Plagiatsquelle aufgeführt wird - weil bei den Textvergleichen nichts gefunden wurde oder weil es hierzu noch gar keine Untersuchung gab? **Notiz 2: Vielleicht finden sich in der Bibl. noch Titel zur Ideengeschichte, die hier als Quelle hätten dienen können, die aber bei VP nicht (mehr) untersucht worden waren? Aufeinanderfolgende Seiten ohne Plagiatfunde - in einem tlw. roten und hellroten Textumfeld - gibt es auch in den anderen Teilen: *Teil II. - Die historische Interdependenz europäisch-amerikanischen Fortschrittsdenkens **Kap. Geschichte als Experiment: "Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness": S. 89/90 und 92/93 **Kap. Pessimismus und Krise des historisch-idealistischen Fortschrittsglaubens: S. 114/115 *Teil III. - Die politisch-philosophische Verankerung der amerikanischen Fortschrittsidee **Kap. Szientismus und Experimentalismus: S. 181-183 **Kap. Macht und Freiheit: S. 205-212 **Kap. Liberalismus vs. Konservativismus?: S. 226/227 und S. 232-235 *Teil IV. - Die innenpolitischen Ausprägungsformen der amerikanischen Fortschrittsidee **Kap. Nationalismus und Romantik: S. 251/252 *Teil V. - Die außenpolitische Umsetzung der amerikanischen Fortschrittsidee **Kap. Von der Französischen Revolution zur Auflösung der Kolonialreiche: S. 275-277 Auch da kann man sich fragen: Sind diese Seiten "in Ordnung" oder wären da auch noch Funde möglich? Und - falls letzteres: Könnten die Titel der Unterkap. vielleicht Hinweise auf die möglichen Quellen liefern? Jedenfalls scheint so derartige Visualisierung der bisherigen Plagiatsbefunde ein gutes Mittel für eine Überblicksinformation aber auch für weitere inhaltliche Überlegungen und Rückschlüsse oder für ergänzende Plagiatsrecherchen. Wenn man das bei VP einführen würde, hätte das nicht nur einen Informations- und Orientierungwert für außenstehende VP-Miteser, es könnte durch die Verbindung der Seitenzahlen mit konkreten Inhalten auch für die weitere Suche nach möglichen Plagiatstellen und -quellen inspirierend wirken! -- 18:08, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Visualisierung des Wissensstands von 1991? Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, den Stand von 1991 separat auch noch auf diese Weise zu veranschaulichen? Leider sind die Wiki-Möglichkeiten zur visuellen "Gesamtaufarbeitung" solcher Daten recht begrenzt. Um alle Befunde aufzubereiten und z.B. die Stände 1991/2011, 50/75%-Werte, Verteilung der 37 plagiierten Texte im Text von MM87 o.a. übersichtlich darzustellen, bräuchte es wohl eine andere Software (Grafik mit Überlappungs- oder Animationsmöglichkeit). -- 18:08, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC)